Asas da Noite
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO  -    Uma era Bella vampira Antiga . Filha de faraó hum , era linda , vivaz e Cheia de alegria . Mas guardava no Coração Uma imensa mágoa , Por Causa Homem DAQUELE , DAQUELE Outro vampiro .
1. Chapter 1

É porque não sou suficientemente boa para ele. Ou nisso ele acredita. Não é que não me deseje, porque os dois sabemos que ele me deseja. E por que não? Os homens mortais caem como estúpidos a meus pés, suplicando umas migalhas de atenção. Os imortais também, pelo menos os poucos que conheci. Mas então, por que o único homem ao qual desejo me rechaça? Por que finge indiferença quando vejo desejo em seus olhos? E por que me pede que me mantenha afastada dele, que deixe de distrai-lo com minhas visitas? Tampouco pode dizer-se que o esteja incomodando muito freqüentemente. Uma vez a cada cinqüenta anos mais ou menos, quando minhas fantasias já não são suficientes, quando meu desejo é muito forte para resisti-lo.

Embora essas visitas sirvam para mitigar um pouco minha inquietação, ele continua reafirmando-se em sua posição e me suplica que me afaste. Se pudesse, me afastaria para sempre.

Como fez meu pai.

Sei, não sou o que a maioria dos homens espera de uma mulher. Não tenho papas na língua, sou forte e há muito poucas coisas que temo neste mundo, e suspeito que também no outro. Mas não são minhas peculiaridades que fazem com que não me queiram os homem. Não, isso não pode ser, já que meu pai me rechaçou antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de demonstrar qualquer uma de minhas estranhas tendências. Rechaçou-me, simplesmente, porque era sua primogênita.

Um grande faraó egípcio, um bom rei do Nilo, esperava que os deuses o abençoassem dando-lhe um primogênito varão. Quando, em troca, nasci eu, considerou isso como um castigo por todos os seus pecados. Permitiram-me permanecer com minha mãe até os cinco anos. Teria sido mais misericordioso deixar que me devorassem os chacais. Mas não. Aos cinco anos me enviaram para viver entre as sacerdotisas do templo do Isis. Meus irmãos, quando chegaram, foram tratados como _eu_ deveria ter sido tratada. Foram recebidos como príncipes. Seus nascimentos se celebraram durante meses e meses. Mas eu, a única dos irmãos que tinha sido destinada à imortalidade, fui ignorada.

Jurei então que jamais voltaria a me importar com os problemas de um homem, mas tenho descoberto que agora me importo. E não é que tenham que ver com isso meus sentimentos. Sou muito sábia para cair presa de tão estúpido romantismo. Não, não são romances o que quero. Só quero _ele_. Meu desejo por ele é algo tangível, como sei que também é o dele por mim. O que me incomoda é que ele o negue, que me olhe como se fora indigna dele.

Entretanto, desta vez conseguirei. Demonstrarei que sou a mais valente, a mais forte, a pessoa mais engenhosa que ele jamais conheceu.

Recolhi certa informação. Faz algum tempo, Edward teve um problema sério com outros dois imortais, ao voltar para os Estados Unidos. Os detalhes agora não nos importam. A questão é que, agora mesmo, o ser mais prezado por Edward é um menino chamado Jasper Hale. É um dos escolhidos, quero dizer, um desses estranhos humanos que compartilham a mesma ascendência e o mesmo sangue que nós, os imortais. Um mortal que pode ser transformado. Jasper mantém uma relação especial com Edward. E admito que o invejo. Mas o menino corre um grave perigo, e também poderia corrê-lo Edward. E eu vou buscá-los não só para adverti-los, como também para protegê-los no caso de ser necessário.

Por favor, não interpretem mal meus motivos. Não corro a seu lado movida por nenhum rimbombante compromisso sentimental. Já deixei muito claro que meus sentimentos por Edward são de natureza física. E me dói ser desprezada. De modo que seria uma estupidez expor-se a sofrer mais. Não, eu isto faço unicamente para demonstrar meu valor. Edward compreenderá de uma vez por todas que Isabella não é uma simples mulher que possa ser ignorada como se fosse um móvel. Eu mereço seu afeto, da mesma forma que merecia o de meu pai. São eles os que se equivocam ao me desprezar.

Eles são os únicos equivocados.

Embora...

Há ocasiões em que eu começo a duvidar. Às vezes, quando recordo meu pai me amaldiçoando pelos corredores de palácio, pergunto-me se teria razão. Serei sua maldição? Não serei nada além de uma mão dos deuses utilizada para castigar um rei pecador? Afinal, como poderia estar meu pai enganado? Era um faraó! Só estava um degrau abaixo dos deuses.

E poderia ter razão Edward ao evitar meu contato? Talvez ele esteja vendo algo que eu não vejo… Talvez saiba que não sou digna de....

Não!

Eu sou Isabella princesa do Egito e primogênita do faraó. Sou imortal, uma deusa entre os humanos, invejada pelas mulheres e adorada pelos homens. Poderia matá-los com a mesma facilidade com que dou boa noite.

Claro que poderia!

Sou digna dele... e pretendo demonstrá-lo.

Meu nome é Bella. E esta é minha história.


	2. Chapter 2

Movia-se como uma sombra por aqueles becos estreitos. Odiava estar ali, caminhando entre eles. Alguns passavam tão perto dele que podia tocá-los. Sentia o calor de seus corpos, via o vapor de suas respirações no frio ar da noite. Percebia a pressão da sangue palpitando em suas veias e ouvia os rápidos e saudáveis batimentos do coração de seus corações. Sentia-se como um lobo caminhando sigilosamente entre cordeiros. Com sua força sobrenatural poderia matá-los a todos sem grande esforço. E assustava-se de saber que era capaz de algo assim.

Por um instante, nublaram sua visão turvas imagens de um longínquo passado. Um ambiente pesado e carregado de pó, o aroma de sangue e suor. Homens cansados como as folhas do outono sobre a úmida terra. Os cascos dos cavalos troando enquanto seus cavaleiros voavam em qualquer direção. Um homem, um menino na realidade, continuava respirando. O humilde escudeiro, com uma armadura maior que ele, permanecia sentado no meio daquela destruição. Seu cavalo chutava o chão e relinchava pedindo mais. Mas a única resposta era o silêncio. Um silêncio mortal.

Edward ainda podia ver o sangue que cobria sua espada e as lágrimas que deslizavam lentamente por seu rosto. Quando a fúria cega começou a desvanecer-se, deixou cair a espada. Com o estômago revolto, tirou o casco e a touca e os deixou cair ao chão. Olhou horrorizado aquela matança.

O menino não parecia alegrar-se de sua façanha. Não, e nem sequer se alegrou depois, quando foi nomeado cavaleiro pelo rei Luis VII, em agradecimento a seu heroísmo e seu valor. Não sentia nada, salvo a vergonha e a depressão provocadas pelo descobrimento de uma nova faceta de si mesmo.

Porque tinha matado.

Edward desprezou esses pensamentos. Aquele não era momento para arrependimentos nem lembranças. Recordou-se a si mesmo que, apesar de compará-los com cordeiros, alguns humanos eram capazes do engano e da traição. As experiências do passado tinham-lhe ensinado. E se era certo esse relatório que tinha recebido dos Estados Unidos, um desses humanos, um dos mais traiçoeiros, poderia estar a poucos metros dele.

Seu plano era singelo. Deslizaria por aquelas velhas ruas medievais de L'Ombre e se meteria em um botequim a que chamavam Requin. Ali escutaria e observaria com atenção. Escrutinaria as mentes dos humanos e encontraria o intruso, se realmente havia algum intruso para encontrar. Depois o enfrentaria.

O vento da noite se fez mais forte, arrastando com ele a fragrância das últimas rosas, da erva fresca e da fumaça e os vapores do álcool que saíam pela porta do botequim do qual naquele momento se aproximava. Deteve-se frente à porta aberta e o aroma se intensificou. Um punhado de turistas ébrios saiu cambaleante de seu interior. Edward retrocedeu, evitando assim que o olhassem, mas era uma precaução desnecessária. Nenhum deles lhe emprestava a menor atenção.

Edward encolheu os ombros. Ele não temia os humanos, e tampouco a muitos imortais. Mais que os humanos, o que devia temer era um encontro não desejado. Além disso, parecia-lhe sensato evitar qualquer contato. No momento que os humanos descobrissem que a existência dos vampiros não era unicamente parte da lenda e o folclore, o dano seria irreversível. Já não haveria paz. De modo que era melhor permanecer distante, continuar formando parte do mito daqueles irremediavelmente curiosos mortais.

Quando a porta voltou a abrir-se, Edward deslizou rapidamente no interior do botequim. Virou para o lado e dedicou alguns segundos a examiná-la. Havia mesas baixas e redondas distribuídas sem nenhuma ordem. A gente formava redemoinhos ao redor das mesas, de pé ou sentada, e falava sobre algo. O ar, carregado de fumaça, provocava-lhe ardência nos olhos e um ardor insuportável no nariz. O gorgolejo do álcool ao cair nos copos e o tinido dos gelos contra o cristal salpicavam de vez em quando o murmúrio das vozes.

E de repente, elevou-se uma risada feminina por cima de todas as demais. Uma risada meio rouca e sem reservas levantou-se por cima da fumaça que o rodeava para lhe acariciar os ouvidos. Edward desviou o olhar para a fonte daquele som, mas só viu um grupo de homens perto da barra. Imaginou imediatamente que ela era o centro daquele grupo.

Tentar abrir caminho entre seus admiradores era impensável. Edward não queria chamar a atenção. E, tampouco queria reiniciar sua relação com ela, retomar aquela lenta tortura. Ignorou o aborrecimento que lhe provocava pensar que qualquer daqueles humanos podia estar suficientemente perto dela para tocá-la. Não queria ser testemunha daquilo, ou das carícias que lhe fazim qualquer mortal bêbado.

Podia inteirar-se de muitas coisas escutando, e assim o fez. Sintonizou sua mente e seus ouvidos e se perguntou como faria para atraí-la naquele momento. Se por acaso queria alguma confirmação, em poucos segundos, deixou de ter dúvidas sobre a identidade da proprietária daquela risada.

—Quer outra, Bella?

—Oui, cherié. E que tal um pouco de rock and roll?

Um coro de súplicas seguiu a figura esbelta e morena que se distanciava do grupo. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Movia-se com tal graça que parecia flutuar. O veludo negro de seu vestido balançando-se sobre seus pés intensificava aquela sensação. Edward não entendia como podia mover as pernas, tendo em conta que a saia grudava nela dos tornozelos até a parte superior de suas coxas. Para o que aquele objeto ocultava. Bella poderia estar nua. O veludo parecia haver-se fundido com sua pele, pegava nos quadris, acariciava sua cintura e tomava seus seios com mãos possessivas. Os braços, compridos e magros, estavam nus, salvo pelos braceletes que os adornavam. As unhas eram largas e pintadas de cor vermelha sangue.

Edward continuou elevando o olhar enquanto Bella cruzava o local, aparentemente alheia à sua presença. O decote daquele ridículo vestido consistia em duas tiras de veludo que formavam uma espécie de corda ao redor de seu pescoço. Entre ambos, resplandecia uma pele cremosa de uma suavidade quase etérea.

O olhar ardiloso de Edward não perdia um só detalhe, apreciando da suave curva de seus seios até a delicada linha que anunciava o decote. Ao redor do pescoço, Bella levava um pendente de ônix com a forma da lua crescente. A lua descansava sobre a superfície de seu peito, no ponto mais baixo, quase acariciando a parte superior de seus seios.

O pescoço, de acetinada textura, estava parcialmente oculto por seu cabelo. Um cabelo tão negro e liso como o veludo do vestido, mas mais brilhante que o tecido. Bella o tinha jogado a um lado, de maneira que ocultava uma parte de seu pescoço.

Na orelha direita levava um brinco de diamantes e ônix tão comprido que quase lhe acariciava o ombro. Devido à sua abundante cabeleira, Edward não podia dizer se usava outro brinco na outra orelha.

Bella se deteve, inclinou-se para o homem do piano, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido e posou a mão em seu ombro. Edward se esticou enquanto a besta que habitava em seu interior voltava a despertar como não o tinha feito desde há séculos. O pianista assentiu e tocou um novo acorde. Bella voltou-se para a clientela e apoiou um braço no piano. E assim que cantou a primeira nota, fez-se um completo silêncio. Sua voz, uma voz profunda e suave como o mel, envolvia tudo.

Bella cantava como se lhe estivesse rompendo o coração em cada nota, mas a voz nunca tremia nem perdia intensidade.

Tinha os mortais na palma da mão e estava desfrutando da cada segundo, pensou Edward em silêncio. E ele deveria dar meia volta e deixar que desse ela o espetáculo dessa maneira absurda. Mas enquanto cantava daquela forma tão sentida, Bella olhou para ele. Apanhou seu olhar e se negou a soltá-la. Apesar de si mesmo, Edward percebia a pura beleza de sua voz. E embora não tivesse intenção de fazê-lo, deixou que seus olhos se deleitassem em cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Um oval perfeito e sem mácula que parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista. Um queixo pequeno e quase bicudo, uma mandíbula bem definida. Maçãs do rosto marcados e covinhas nas bochechas. Olhos amendoados e desenhados com o khol, que acentuava seu formato exótico. Suas pestanas eram tão escuras como as íris que rodeavam.

Quase contra sua vontade, Edward fixou o olhar naqueles lábios cheios que foram pronunciando cada uma das palavras da canção. Durante quantos anos tinha desejado aqueles lábios?

Não. A fruta daqueles lábios lhe estava proibida. Elevou o olhar de novo para seus olhos. Bella continuava olhando-o como se a canção estivesse destinada apenas a seus ouvidos. Pouco a pouco, Edward foi dando-se conta de que estava despertando a curiosidade da clientela. Voltavam a cabeça para ver quem tinha conseguido captar a atenção da sempre evasiva Bella. Edward tinha baixado a guarda de seu feitiço, da mesma maneira que qualquer daqueles estúpidos humanos e, em conseqüência, tinha esquecido o risco que para ele representava ser visto. Que Bella fosse imprudente se quisesse, mas ele não ia arriscar-se. Porque havia muitas probabilidades de encontrar problemas se continuasse ali. A presença de Bella sempre fazia surgir seus instintos mais básicos. E tinha a certeza de que ela o fazia deliberadamente. Embora estivesse a par do que ocorria, era provável que também Bella mudasse de opinião.

Posou a mão no trinco da porta do botequim sem afastar o olhar de Bella e a empurrou. Obrigou-se a sair no ar frio daquela noite outonal enquanto Bella mantinha a nota final durante tanto tempo que para qualquer um deveria ter sido óbvio que não se tratava de uma mulher normal. Uns segundos depois, escutou-se um aplauso ensurdecedor.

Bella sentia a ardência da bofetada emocional que acabava de receber. Seu aborrecimento crescia a toda velocidade, mas não o suficiente para evitar a dor que o acompanhava. Assim Edward era capaz de olhá-la tão meticulosamente e partir depois, não? Era capaz de ignorar o vestido que tinha escolhido com a única intenção de atrai-lo. Podia fingir que não tinha percebido a emoção com que impregnava cada nota, era capaz de fingir inclusive que não se fixou na canção que tinha escolhido. Muito bem, nesse caso, teria que tomar medidas mais drásticas para chamar sua atenção.

Separou-se do piano e disse a seus acompanhantes que lhe doía a cabeça e que ia embora. O pianista, Fraçois, inclinou a cabeça para a porta e Bella saiu, detendo-se só para agarrar pelo braço o cliente mais bêbado do local e levá-lo com ela.

Apareceu na escuridão da rua e viu a silhueta de Edward afastando-se. Não o chamou. Não queria lhe suplicar um pouco tão simples como uma saudação depois de décadas de separação. Tinha uma idéia melhor.

Voltou-se de novo para o bêbado, olhou-o e o fez apoiar-se contra a parede do edifício.

Estudou-o durante uns segundos. Não era mau. Era sardento e ruivo, mas tinha um rosto bonito.

Agarrou-o pelo queixo e cravou o olhar naqueles olhos verdes nublados pelo álcool. Concentrou todas suas energias mentais em reclamá-lo e ganhar sua posterior colaboração. Quando baixou a cabeça para sua garganta, o homem estava disposto a lhe dar tudo o que tinha se o tivesse pedido. Bella não percebia maldade alguma nele. De fato, parecia um bom homem, exceto por sua afeição ao álcool. Mas ela achava que todo mundo tinha direito a permitir-se algum vício. De fato, ela estava a ponto de ceder ao dela.

Entreabriu os lábios e pousou a boca bem no lugar em que a jugular palpitava embaixo da pele. Não queria fazer-lhe dano. Só queria chatear Edward. Sua voluntariosa vítima gemeu brandamente e deixou cair a cabeça para um lado. Bella esteve quase a engasgar-se por culpa da risada. Alegrava-se de que pelo menos um deles encontrasse prazer no que lhe estava fazendo. Para ela, aquele ato tinha perdido o atrativo há séculos.

—Maldita seja, Isabella, solte-o!

(...)

Demorei ? :D

Comenteem ;**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pousou a mão em seu ombro e puxou-a bruscamente para separá-la da garganta do bêbado. O homem caiu ao chão quase inconsciente, embora não pela perda de sangue, mas sim pelo prazer que Bella lhe tinha proporcionado.

—Poderia tê-lo matado — sussurrou Edward com dureza.

Bella se permitiu elevar ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios.

—Sempre disposto a pensar o pior de mim, não é verdade, benzinho? E agora me chamo Bella. Isabella soa muito ... — fez um gesto com a mão.

Dirigiu ao homem que estava no chão um olhar fugaz.

—Já está bem, Paul. Já pode partir.

Liberou-o mentalmente e Paul se levantou vacilante. Olhou-os desconcertado.

—O que houve?

—Você bebeu muito Chablis, _mon cher_. Agora vamos, siga seu caminho.

Sem deixar de franzir o cenho, Paul retornou cambaleante ao botequim. Bella voltou-se então para Edward.

—Vê ?

—O que está fazendo aqui?

—Nem sequer uma saudação? Não vai dizer que se alegra de ver que continuo respirando? Nada? Tornou-se muito mal educado, Edward.

—O que está fazendo aqui? —manteve um tom de voz impassível enquanto repetia a pergunta.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

—Se por acaso quer sabê-lo, ouvi falar de certo agente da DIP, bastante desagradável, por certo, que o seguiu até aqui. Dizem que está já no povo. Estava preocupada com você, Edward. Vim te avisar.

Edward olhou para o chão e sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

—Assim, sabendo que há um agente da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais no povo, faz alarde de sua presença da forma mais notória.

—Que melhor maneira de despistá-lo? Já sabe como são afeiçoados à busca de vampiros.

—Poderiam tê-la matado, Bella.

—Assim você se teria livrado de mim.

—Isso não tem nenhuma graça.

—Pois tem uma estranha maneira de demonstrá-lo.

Edward lhe passou a mão pelo ombro. Bella deslizou a mão por sua cintura e começaram a caminhar para o castelo de Edward.

—Procure ter mais cuidado —começou a dizer nesse tom paternal e absolutamente irritante—. Não sabe do que é capaz a DIP. Inventaram um sedativo que nos deixa completamente indefesos.

—Sei. E sei que você se salvou por pouco em Connecticut, quando estiveram quase levando Eric e Tamara.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão de estranheza.

—E como o soube?

—Segui-lhe o rastro, querido —sorriu—E durante anos, também estive seguindo a pista desse cientista, St. Claire. Reteve-me durante um tempo em seu laboratório, sabe?

Edward deu um coice, agarrou-a com força nos ombros e a fez voltar-se para ele.

—Meu Deus, não tinha nem idéia. Quando... como? —interrompeu-se e sacudiu a cabeça—. Fez-lhe mal?

Bella sentiu um agradável calor em seu interior.

—Um dano terrível —confessou com um suspiro—. Mas não durou muito tempo. Tive que rasgar o pescoço de seu companheiro quando escapei.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

—Deveria ter me chamado. Eu teria ido...

—OH, não diga tolices, Edward. Nenhum humano pode pegar Isabella, a princesa do Nilo, filha do faraó, vampiresa imortal desde tempos imemoriais...

As gargalhadas de Edward foram completamente involuntárias, Bella sabia, e se embebeu na beleza de seu sorriso, desejando poder provocar aquela risada mais freqüentemente. Às vezes, via algo escuro no olhar de Edward. Segredos que o atormentavam e que nunca tinha compartilhado.

Quando a risada cessou, Edward se voltou e começou a caminhar de novo.

—Conte-me como você soube que há um agente da DIP em L'Ombre.

—Desde que St. Claire me apanhou, estive por dentro da organização. Tenho espiões lá dentro que me mantêm informada.

—Então se tornou mais sensata do que pensava. Sabia, é obvio, que St. Claire está morto, não?

—Sim, mas não seu protegido, Curtis Rogers.

Edward parou de novo.

—Isso é impossível. Tamara atirou nele quando estava tentando matar Eric.

—Sim, atirou. E o deixou, pensando que estava morto. Mas não estava. Encontraram-no pouco tempo depois e sobreviveu. É ele o que veio a França para te buscar, Edward. Quer vingar-se.

—De mim?

—De você, de Eric, de Tamara e do menino, eu acho.

Bella viu-o empalidecer. Ela já sabia o tanto que apreciava aquele menino ao qual tinha resgatado dois anos atrás. Esse menino era um dos Escolhidos, um humano com um vínculo secreto com os imortais. A DIP sabia e tinha tentado utilizá-lo como isca para apanhá-los. Sem dúvida alguma, não vacilariam em fazê-lo outra vez. Sim, Bella sabia, mas ver a reação de Edward frente àquela ameaça logo que sussurrada para o menino, fê-la recordar a intensidade de seu afeto. Sentiu o torvelinho que tinha causado em seu interior e posou a mão em seu braço para tranqüilizá-lo.

(...)

Comenteem ;*


End file.
